helix_waltzfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk to Rincole
Next Quest Info Anther dazzling ball that doesn't seem to be different from the others. Though there might be a surprise at the ball. Objective Talk to Rincole at the ball: 0/1 Rewards EXP +500 Notes *In this beauty contest Lady B's stats are as follows: **Weaknesses: ***Sexy ★☆☆☆☆ ***Lively ★☆☆☆☆ **Strengths: ***Noble ★★★★☆ ***Gorgeous ★★★★☆ ***Mature ★★★★☆ Transcript Story Chat 1 Mom, I'm ready to set out. Eliza: Hold on. Take this with you. This attire needs some lace to stand out. Magda: Ah... sure enough! Eliza: Okay. Perfect. Set out. The lady of the Ellenstein Family will shone in front of all nobles of Finsel. Story Chat 2 Lady B: Lady Ellenstein, may I take the liberty of asking who designed your outfit today...? Magda: You mean this lace? This is my mom's thoughtful touch... Lady B: Ah... It was Mrs. Ellenstein... Mrs. Ellenstein was such a beauty in her youth... Lady Ellenstein you... : Story Root 2 : Lady B: He-heh... You didn't quite get the best part of Mrs. Eliza... : Magda: Defeated... Start again. : Ends Story Root 1 Lady B: Have inherited Mrs. Ellenstein's graceful bearing. Magda: I'm flattered. My lady, your grace is always the model of Finsel's ladies. Lady B: Oh he-heh, Lady Ellenstein, you are really adorable... Magda: It was my pleasure to chat with you. Rincole: Ah-ya-yah... My lady, you are so sweet. Magda: Lady Rincole... How do you do? Rincole: Lady Ellenstein, you seem to be an old hand in social circle. I wonder what do you think about men? Magda: Sigh... Lady Rincole, it was so sudden... Rincole: I'm curious. I wonder what your answer would be, Lady Ellenstein. You are active in social circle. Magda: ... Speaking about that : Mom's guidance : Magda: Mom once told me a real lady shouldn't favor any man too much... This should be avoided as taboo. We can't be cold to everyone. It would be very wrong. : Rincole: Your mother sounds like a very smart lady. : Never occur to me : Magda: I haven't really thought about it... Because... We should treat others with all sincerity whenever we can. : Rincole: You are only a young lady... : Change the topic : Magda: Speaking of which, I believe Lady Rincole has a louder voice in this matter. : Rincole: Haha hah, you are slier than I thought, Lady Ellenstein... Rincole: Anyway, since we've met here, I shall summarize it for you... To handle men, the number one key is to keep distance. Neither friendly nor aloof. Neither caring nor absent. Magda: Neither friendly nor aloof... Neither caring nor absent... Rincole: You must be able to tell which men are good to play run-and-chase with and which are potential marriage partners. Stay away from the latter ones. But you haven't thought about getting married, Lady Ellenstein, have you? Magda: ...Before that... Not yet... Rincole: That's right. All in all, a painting that catches everyone's eyes is worth a lot more than a dress that everyone can put on. Magda: (It doesn't sound useful but it is Lady Rincole's charm) Rincole: This is only the beginning. The rest of it we'll find another time to continue with. Magda: Yes, Lady Rincole. It has been a pleasure. Rincole: Young lady from the Ellenstein Family, your future is bright. Story Chat 3 Eliza: Magda, are you back? You seem distracted. Magda: Ah... Mom, I met Lady Rincole today at the ball and she taught me a few life experiences... Eliza: Rincole? The Elf of the Olineaux Family? Her wild romance is widely known... Magda: Yeah, Lady Rincole is very charming... Eliza: Listen to her but don't take her words too seriously... After all, the Elves are different from us humans. Magda: Yes, the Elves enjoy a very long life... Compared to them, we humans have so little time... Eliza: Only the Elves can afford wasting time in dealing with men... We are shouldering the duty of our family. Magda: ... Category:Favor Quests Category:Transcript